A 'Friendly' Game of Trivial Pursuit
by iheartvesper
Summary: The team and Trivial Pursuit. Who knows what will happen. A humorous oneshot while waiting for next Monday...


_I wanted to write something light while waiting for the season finale... This is just a silly oneshot, not to be taken too seriously. Reviews are appreciated. :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Trivial Pursuit, YouTube, Google or any of the characters._

--

Dr. Camille Saroyan glanced at the clock on the break room wall. It was two in the morning. She slammed the refrigerator door shut after concluding that its only contents were a jar of honey and at least a six-month-old cheese sandwich. Don't people ever use this fridge?

It had been eight hours since the lab of the Jeffersonian institute had been quarantined, thanks to the fungus a certain entomologist had let loose. Who knew glass containers would break so easily. Fortunately most of the Jeffersonian employees had already gone home for the day when the incident occurred, except of course Dr. Saroyan and her team of experts. That was why she was now seeking for food in the break room that apparently wasn't used very often. After going through all the cupboards and realizing that there indeed was no food available, she turned around the leave. That's when she saw a box sitting on a stool in the corner.

--

"How much longer do we have to stay here?! We've done this once before, and it doesn't get any better the second time," Booth whined to no one in particular. The miserable team was sitting on the couches on the upper level of the lab.

"Booth, it's only been about eight hours. They have to make sure that none of us has been affected by the fungus," Brennan answered in a lecturing tone. "You should at least be happy that it's not Christmas or any other holiday."

"Oh yes, I am so happy to be stuck here without anything to do and possibly be affected by some fungus. I'm positively gleaming."

"Well think about this: if the quarantine goes on long enough you don't have to go to work tomorrow," Angela noted cheerfully from the other couch. "I mean, who doesn't love a day off from work."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Angela! I wouldn't go to work anyway," Booth said miserably.

"Oh, that's right," Angela realized. "Well then I've got nothing."

After a moment of silence Hodgins cleared his throat.

"We could watch X-Files on my iPod," he suggested, still feeling a bit guilty for the situation. But only a little bit.

While Zack and Angela murmured their approval, Brennan's face showed a sign of recognition.

"Booth, isn't that the show you mentioned once? When you said that we were Mulder and Scully?" she asked enthusiastically, finally understanding a reference to pop culture.

After getting over the shock of Brennan knowing about X-Files, Angela eyed Booth suggestively. "You told her you were Mulder and Scully?"

"I don't remember saying that," Booth responded, knowing perfectly well that he had indeed said that. He just didn't feel like explaining what he had meant to Angela, who was currently rolling her eyes at his denial.

"What? You did say that. I remember it clearly," Brennan argued.

"Funny, I don't remember. Hey look, here comes Cam!"

Cam walked towards the group with a box in her hand. "Okay, people, I did not find anything edible but I did find something that'll help us kill time." She slammed the box on the table. Everyone leaned forward to read what the box said.

"Trivial Pursuit? Where did you find it?" Angela asked, her voice filled with genuine enthusiasm.

"It was in the break room for some reason. You guys feel like playing?"

Everyone agreed to play, some more excitedly than others.

"Great! I was thinking that maybe we should play in pairs. If there's six individual players the game could go on for hours and I don't know if we'll stay awake for that long."

"I call Bones!" Booth announced immediately.

As Brennan started lecturing him for making the decision for her, Cam continued pairing people up. "Okay… I assume Angela and Hodgins want to be a pair?" she inquired.

Hodgins nodded his approval but Angela seemed to be contemplating. Hodgins started to worry.

"Ange?"

"I want to be with Zack."

"What?? Why?"

"Well, with him I can at least answer the entertainment questions. With you I wouldn't be of any help, since you pretty much rule in all the categories," she explained reasonably.

Not knowing if he should be pleased or offended, he just shooed her towards Zack. "It's your loss."

Angela gave him a kiss on the cheek and moved to sit next to Zack.

"Actually, with our knowledge combined I think we could easily be the winning pair," Zack explained with his monotonous voice.

"I know, we are totally going to rock," Angela whispered back to him.

Cam went to sit with Hodgins and set up the board. Once everyone had their playing pieces on place, Cam pointed at Booth and Brennan. "Why don't you guys start."

After rolling the dice their blue piece ended up on an orange square.

"That's sports and leisure, right?" Brennan confirmed. Cam nodded and took a question card from the stack. "Okay. What was Steven Newman the first person to walk around alone?"

Both Brennan and Booth remained silent. When a few seconds had passed in deadly silence Brennan turned to Booth.

"May I answer this?"

"You actually KNOW this?"

"Well, not exactly but I'm willing to guess."

"Go ahead."

"My guess is he walked around the world," she addressed to Cam.

"That is correct!" Cam announced and handed them an orange wedge.

"How could you possibly get that right?" Booth asked astounded.

"Simply by reasoning. If he was walking around something it must have been something round. And since it was something that got him a question on Trivial Pursuit it must have been something remarkable. Hence, the world," she explained casually while placing the wedge on their playing piece. "You can throw the dice now."

Booth glanced at Brennan skeptically and did what he was told. Now they ended up on a blue square, which meant the question would be about geography. This time Hodgins picked up a card.

"How many republics does the Soviet Union have in-- wait, how old is this game?!"

He picked up the box and checked the bottom. "This is a 1984 edition."

"Then the game is bound to be outdated," Zack commented almost horrified.

Hodgins rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you, Zack. We wouldn't have realized that by ourselves."

"So the game's a little old. Who cares? I'm sure there are some questions that are up to date," Angela pointed out and took another card. "Okay, Bren and Booth, here's one for you. What is the capital of the Canadian province Alberta?"

"Calgary."

"What, Booth! It's not Calgary, it's Edmonton."

"Sorry, Booth already answered for you, sweetie," Angela stated pretending to be sorry.

A loud 'thwack' rang through the lab when Brennan smacked her partner on the arm. Finally it was Hodgins and Cam's turn. Zack had already picked up a card and was now eagerly waiting for the pair to move their piece so that he could read his question.

"You landed on a yellow square which means that I'll be asking you a history-related question. The question is: what beauty in mythology did Paris, the Prince of Troy, kidnap?"

Hodgins snorted. "That's ridiculously easy. Paris abducted Helen of Sparta, which caused the Trojan War. Although, it's not known if Helen left with Paris willingly or if she was actually kidnapped."

Cam smiled smugly. "I'm so glad I'm playing with Hodgins."

Meanwhile, Brennan's competitiveness started to rear its ugly head. "I would've known that too," she whispered to Booth. He patted her knee. "You'll get the next one."

Cam and Hodgins answered their next question wrong, which immediately made Hodgins become suspicious of a possible conspiracy. Or if not a conspiracy, then at least an alliance between the other players. Ignoring him, Angela threw the dice and moved their piece on art and literature. She was thrilled, Zack was… not so much thrilled.

After bickering about who gets to read the question (and after deciding that Brennan gets to do it because Booth answered their last question wrong), she finally picked out a proper question.

"What William Makepeace Thackeray novel was made into a film by Stanley Kubrick?"

Even though Angela had no idea, she tried to come up with something. She turned to Zack for help but he was just as clueless as she was. Finally she had to relent. "I have no idea. Couldn't you have asked something about Picasso or Michelangelo?"

"Sorry, Ange. The correct answer is--"

"Barry Lyndon," Hodgins interrupted. "Come on, people, it's one of Kubrick's finest films!"

After receiving blank looks from the others he leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. "I swear, I'm getting you all DVD players for Christmas."

"Does that mean that if we fail to answer a question about, say, cars, you'll get us all one?" Booth joked. "Actually, I think you should do that anyway since you were the one who got us quarantined."

"Thank God that's only the hundredth time that you have reminded me about it. Stop being such a baby and get over it."

Brennan decided to step in before Booth took out his gun. "Please, stop arguing! It's our turn, Booth."

"Aw, come on, Bren! It was just getting hot," Angela whined.

Hodgins' voice got a romantic tone. "Really?" He and Angela exchanged suggestive glances.

"We don't need to see this… Bones, roll the dice before those two start going at it right in front of our eyes."

"Fine. One, two, three… It's entertainment."

Zack, who was puzzled by the situation, took a question card.

"Whose alter ego is Princess Diana of Themyscira?"

"Wonder Woman," Booth and Brennan answered at the same time as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Angela shoved Zack. "Why did you pick that question? Now they have two wedges and we have none."

"It was a legitimate question, there was no reason not to ask it."

"Well, it's okay, Zack. But we'll have to get our next question right. I'm not going to be the losing team here."

Brennan rolled the dice again and moved their piece on sports and leisure.

"What was the nickname of Chicago Bears fullback Bronislaw Nagurski?" Hodgins read from his card.

"This question is obviously for you, Booth."

"Yeah, thanks, Bones. Too bad I have no idea."

"How is that possible? You watch sports all the time!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never said that."

"Maybe not with those exact words."

"It doesn't matter how much you whine, Bones. I still don't know the answer."

"I'm not whining, I'm-"

Cam cleared her throat loudly and got the partners' attention. Angela was holding laughter.

"Hodgins, why don't you just tell us the answer," Cam asked in a gentle voice.

"It's Bronislaw 'Bronko' Nagurski. And finally it's our turn again."

Cam landed their piece on entertainment. Brennan drew a random card from the now messy pile on the table.

"How many puppies were in Lady's litter at the end of Lady and the Tramp?"

"Aw, I love that movie!" Angela exclaimed dreamily.

"I haven't seen it in years," Cam wondered aloud. "Hodgins?"

"There were definitely five puppies," he answered without hesitation.

"Actually the correct answer is four," Brennan stated matter-of-factly.

"What?! The card is wrong!"

"I highly doubt that."

"I refuse to believe this. I'm going to Google it."

Hodgins got up and marched down to the nearest computer.

"I guess that was the end of our game," Cam sighed.

"Well, it did last a lot longer than expected," Angela pointed out. "I just wish we'd gotten at least one question right."

"I can't believe I lost in a game that requires general knowledge," Zack said absently. "I think I need to go look at some bones now."

Cam got up from the couch and stretched her back. "And I'm going to find out if they're planning to deliver food for us anytime soon."

Angela went down to the platform to see his boyfriend's face when he realized that Lady really did have only four puppies. Booth and Brennan stayed to clear up the game.

"I don't think I've ever seen a game of Trivial Pursuit end so abruptly," Brennan chuckled.

"Yeah, well… With this group I'm hardly surprised." Booth collected the playing pieces to the little plastic bag. "I've got to say, I was a little surprised that you knew Trivial Pursuit."

"Of course I know it, everyone does. It's my favourite board game."

"It is?"

"Mm-hmm."

"We should play it sometime. You know, maybe an edition that's a little more up to date."

"Sounds nice."

The partners smiled at each other. Then, while Brennan put the lid back on the box, Booth checked that no one was around.

"Bones," he whispered.

"What? Why are you whispering?"

Once he had gotten her attention, he grabbed his suit jacket that was lying on the back of the couch. He started going through the pockets and finally found what he was looking for. He held up a candy bar with a triumphant expression on his face.

"It's… a candy bar," she said confused.

"It's food! I don't know about you but I am starving. I'll give you half."

He snapped the candy bar in half and handed her the other half of chocolaty goodness. She accepted the offer.

"Isn't this a little unfair? That we are eating a candy bar while the others have nothing?" she asked, mouth filled with chocolate.

"Nah. I'm sure we'll get food in no time after Cam yells at the delivery guys."

"I certainly hope so." She licked the remnants of the eaten chocolate off her fingers and stood up. "Come on, let's go see what Angela and Hodgins are up to."

"Eh, I don't know if I want to know…"

Brennan laughed and pulled him up by his arm. "Don't worry, I think they're still on the computer."

"Fine. But I still think Hodgins owes us for this quarantine."

Brennan and Booth made their way down to the platform where Hodgins and Angela were watching the last scene from The Lady and the Tramp on YouTube while Zack was eyeing a humerus by the examination table. Luckily for them they had no idea that they'd be spending the next 16 hours quarantined at the lab.


End file.
